


Fanart based on "How to tame your dragon"

by PapayaTwilight



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Fanart, How to tame your dragon by Mad_Maudlin, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-21
Updated: 2012-04-21
Packaged: 2017-11-04 01:46:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 21
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/388305
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PapayaTwilight/pseuds/PapayaTwilight
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fanart of Wizard!Sherlock/Dragon!John, based on the story written by Mad_Maudlin.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fanart based on "How to tame your dragon"

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [How to Tame Your Dragon](https://archiveofourown.org/works/236453) by [Mad_Maudlin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mad_Maudlin/pseuds/Mad_Maudlin). 



Mad_Maudlin wrote the fic, I translated it into Chinese, [Saraia](http://www.tumblr.com/blog/saraia7415) read it and came up with this Sherlock/Dragon!John fanart.

 


End file.
